Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 20 - Deleted Scenes That Were Never Put In The Final Film (Part 4)
Here is part twenty of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript * Casey Jones: What you are about to see is part four with some deleted scenes that were never put into the final film. These images will look very easy to tell you on how Daniel Pineda made this first project, since the animation was never fully completed. During production, we'll refer to this port of the process as the scenes that were deleted. * Popeye: Scene 22: Agent Casey Junior gets the right items to wear from Uncle Harry Hogwarts. * Harry Hogwarts: Good morning, Casey. How are things going? * Casey Jr: You know, Uncle... I just haven't got the right stuff for someone I love and no girlfriend has shown up. * Harry Hogwarts: Here, this is your jantior's grey hat. (puts the grey janitor hat on Casey's head) * Casey Jr: Thanks. Now give me my watch, please. (Harry obeys and gives Casey the watch that he puts around his wrist) That's my belt. Thank you. (puts his belt on his waist) * Harry Hogwarts: This is your neckerchief. (ties the blue neckerchief around Casey's neck, but not too tight) And here's your corn-cob pipe. (gives Casey a corn-cob pipe, which he grabs, using his mouth) * Casey Jr: Oh, yes! There's a box of chocolates, and a flower! Just what I need. (grabs his box of chocolates and flower) And even my bucket, and a mop, too? (sighs) Oh, well. * Harry Hogwarts: Now get to work and try singing a poem to someone you love. * Casey Jr: Okay, I will. (walks away down a corridor) * Popeye: Scene 23: Princess Tillie becomes a belly dancer. * Tillie: Wow! That was close. (puts some beads around her neck, a crown on her head with a feather on top, gold ear rings and one on her crown, puts two chainless chains on her hands, grabs and puts on a viel over her mouth, puts on her slippers, and puts on another veil hair) Now I'm a Princess Belly Dancer. I hope someone does come. * Popeye: Scene 24: An unknown chum enters the bar. * Mary: Welcome in. What do you want to have? (the figure comes and reveals himself as a nightmare train named Cerberus) * Cerberus: May I have 205 and 102 cheeseburgers and two cokes? * Mary: Okay, but give me money. * Cerberus: Here, take mine. (gives Mary some money and starts to enjoy his meal) * Popeye: Scene 25: Tillie joins all the kids on Cyberland. * (at Pleasure Island, Tillie joins all the kids in breaking windows, smoking cigars, stoogies, pipes, staying up late, wrecking furniture, throwing mudballs, and playing pool) * Popeye: Scene 26: Casey heads for the railroad station, but runs away when he sees Barker and his henchmen. * (As Casey arrives at the boating dock, he sees some sinister men, who are herding frightened little animals into crates. The strange part is that the animals are wearing kids' clothing. Many of them are yelling for their parents. Then it hits him! The animals are kids, who have turned into animals. Casey must get Tillie out of here, and fast) * Barker: Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving. Get going now. We ain't got all night. Since you kids have had some fun, you will now pay for it, and bring a nice price at the salt mines and the circus. * Casey Jr: Kids? So that's what Barker is up to. He's loading the kids into crates as animals! I must free Tillie now! * Popeye: Scene 27: Barker tells his henchmen to close the doors and lock them tight. * Barker: Okay, you blokes. Hop to it now. (cracks his whip) Come along, come along. Shut those doors and lock them tight. (when Casey leaves, Barker's guards close the doors and lock them tight) There! Now get below so that those crates you get will be ready. (laughs) Every hero in this world will have fun, and make fools of themselves! * Popeye: Scene 28: Tillie and Thomas duel. * Thomas: Hey, fight me! (activates his blue lightsaber while Tillie, having built a blue lightsaber, activates it and now begins to duel with Thomas. The battle rages on with Thomas and Tillie, until they force throw each other away) * Popeye: Scene 29: Casey's friends enter Cerberus's land. * Johnny: Casey Jr's in trouble. (enters with Basil, Toyland Express, Linus, Toots, Rustee Rails, Montana, Ivor, Harry Hogwarts, and Tootle enter the top of Cerberus's can, and as they throw a rope to climb up, Tillie picks up another blue lightsaber, and follows. When they climb up, a jar hits on Tillie on the head, and makes her say 'Ow!' in pain) * Tillie: Careful. * Toyland Express: Whoops! Sorry, sweetie. Up you come. (Tillie climbs up as fast as she can and meets the others) Category:Daniel Pineda